


周六深夜档电视节目与避孕套

by Baront_Sen



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baront_Sen/pseuds/Baront_Sen
Summary: 自从富久田来过鸣瓢家里之后，他上门来找鸣瓢串门的频率越来越高，隔三岔五就会来一次，偶尔会带一点东西送给鸣瓢，顺便来蹭个饭。到了后来，鸣瓢干脆每天晚上煮饭都会把富久田的那份也煮了，富久田自然也是每天例行来鸣瓢家吃饭，顺便和鸣瓢聊天、喝酒，好像两人就是亲兄弟般一样自然。
Relationships: Anaido/Sakaido, Tamotsu Fukuda/Akihito Narihisago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	周六深夜档电视节目与避孕套

**Author's Note:**

> ooc成分有  
> 年龄操作有  
> 背景捏造有

二十六岁的鸣瓢秋人警官在回家时遇到了他的新邻居。  
一个一头水蓝头发，看起来不过二十几的小伙子站在鸣瓢家对门前，他家的房门还没关，可以看到没放什么家具的客厅。“你好，我是富久田保津，刚搬来这里，请问您怎么称呼？”这位自称富久田保津的男人礼貌地开口向鸣瓢打了个招呼。“鸣瓢秋人，叫我鸣瓢就好。”鸣瓢这样回答。  
“这样啊，那我就叫你前辈了。”鸣瓢看着眼前的人笑起来，还蛮阳光的嘛，心里这么嘀咕着。  
这是鸣瓢第一次跟他的后辈见面、对话，当然也不是最后一次。

就在第一次见面后不久，鸣瓢家的门就被这位后辈敲响了，“前辈不介意我来串串门吧？”富久田笑着站在鸣瓢家门口。“当然可以。”鸣瓢感到有些惊讶，他还是第一次见到有人刚搬家就来邻居家串门的。  
“前辈的家里很整洁呢。”富久田自顾自地走到沙发前坐下，“前辈是什么工作呢？”  
鸣瓢吃完饭后收拾完桌上的碗筷，走到冰箱前拿出两罐啤酒，“不先说说你自己吗？”鸣瓢走到沙发前，伸手给富久田递了一罐。  
“啊，也是。”富久田又笑起来，“大学生，刚搬来东京不久。”富久田拿起茶几上的电视遥控器，“不介意我用电视吗？”“当然不。”  
鸣瓢拉开啤酒拉环，送到自己嘴边灌了一口。“那前辈是什么工作呢？”“警察，不过平时工作不算忙。”  
富久田把电视频道调到娱乐节目上，鸣瓢不怎么看这类节目，他看的一般是些普法栏目或者新闻。“年轻人少看些这类的比较好，多看看纪录片对你倒是有帮助。”鸣瓢这么说着，又灌下一口酒液。  
“对了，你搬来东京，有其他人陪你吗？”鸣瓢想到什么似的，向富久田发问。“没有。”富久田很干脆地回答他，“我家在群马县，在东京没有家人朋友，一个人来的。”富久田也拉开啤酒罐拉环，灌了自己一口酒。一个人来东京求学吗，鸣瓢看着沙发上坐着的那个阳光帅小伙，看起来倒不像没有朋友的样子。  
电视上的人像正跳脱的交谈着，看起来是什么脱口秀节目，“这些节目有时候也很有趣呢，前辈平时也该看看来放松放松。”鸣瓢笑了笑，“你绝对是这类节目看多了。”  
这是富久田第一次来鸣瓢家串门，当然也不是最后一次。

自从富久田来过鸣瓢家里之后，他上门来找鸣瓢串门的频率越来越高，隔三岔五就会来一次，偶尔会带一点东西送给鸣瓢，顺便来蹭个饭。到了后来，鸣瓢干脆每天晚上煮饭都会把富久田的那份也煮了，富久田自然也是每天例行来鸣瓢家吃饭，顺便和鸣瓢聊天、喝酒，好像两人就是亲兄弟般一样自然。

不过偶尔富久田也会带一点小惊喜，或者说惊吓。那天是富久田生日，他特意带了蛋糕和零食。鸣瓢在富久田拎过来的超市袋里翻出一盒避孕套。“你买这东西干什么？”鸣瓢一头雾水，“还是超薄。”  
“啊啊这个，”富久田笑了，他挠了挠自己的脑袋，“顺手就从货架上拿了.....反正前辈以后也会用到的，不是吗。”鸣瓢拿他没办法，随手将那盒避孕套塞进了茶几抽屉里。

鸣瓢还真没想到自己还真的用上了富久田送的那盒避孕套。

事发突然，那是周六的一个晚上。富久田敲开鸣瓢家的门时手上还拎着一盒章鱼小丸子，“哟前辈。”富久田脸上挂着依旧爽朗的笑容，“我赶上饭点了吗？”鸣瓢侧身让出一条道，好让富久田进门“饭正好煮好，你来的正是时候。”“那这个怎么办？”富久田拎起手上的章鱼小丸子。“就当夜宵吃吧。”鸣瓢走进厨房，盛了两碗饭。

鸣瓢的手艺确实不错，有这么一个可以天天去蹭饭邻居，对于不会做饭的大学生来说真是幸运至极。  
晚饭过后，鸣瓢收拾完桌子便去浴室冲了个澡，富久田照常坐在沙发上，看着他喜欢的娱乐节目。

鸣瓢从浴室里出来时只穿了一件T恤和内裤，也不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉他出来时，富久田看他的眼神变得直白露骨了许多。不是自夸，鸣瓢知道自己身材确实很好，富久田或许只是单纯的羡慕。  
鸣瓢坐上沙发，茶几上摆着富久田从冰箱里拿出来的冰镇啤酒，还有尚有余温的章鱼小丸子。  
“前辈，这节目是真的很有趣哦。”富久田笑着对他说。鸣瓢呷了一口啤酒，“哪里有趣了？”他不以为意地抬了抬眉头。“你看，天使因为爱上人类所以自愿下凡与人类相爱，然后发现他和人类之间的爱情并不是那么感人。”“就像你在拥有一件物品时，认为它并不比另一件物品好，你为了另一件物品放弃你拥有的那件物品后，才发现你原先拥有的物品才是最好的，不是吗？”富久田又笑了起来，笑得有些暧昧。“人的欲望是永远也满足不了的。”鸣瓢仰头灌下大半罐酒液，吐出一口气，“你绝对是这类节目看多了。”“前辈不也在陪我看不是吗？”  
俗话说的好，温饱思淫欲。鸣瓢又想到了上周富久田买回来的那盒避孕套，它现在就静静地躺在茶几的抽屉里，鸣瓢想用随时可以取一个出来。  
或许是酒精的作用，鸣瓢才发现富久田的手不知不觉中已经撑到了他身后。鸣瓢看了看富久田的脸，还是那副处变不惊又带着些许暧昧微笑的表情。  
鸣瓢只觉得自己脸上发烫，眼前富久田的轮廓也开始变得模糊。富久田像是注意到了鸣瓢的视线，他转过头来，正好对上了鸣瓢那张通红呆滞的脸。“前辈？你还好吗？”富久田的手搭上了鸣瓢肩膀，“前辈？”  
有那么一刻，鸣瓢觉得富久田的脸也红了。自己的酒量不至于一罐就倒，但他就像喝醉了一样，呆愣在那，任由富久田的脸在自己眼中越放越大，直到嘴唇上传来湿润柔软的触感，富久田与他交换了一个吻。鸣瓢没有反抗。  
鸣瓢想起之前百贵在工作时和他谈到，与另一人独处一室时喝醉，是最愚蠢的行为。鸣瓢当时还取笑他是铁面妈妈桑，这个时候倒是后悔，自己应该听从百贵的建议的。

富久田的手在鸣瓢身上四处点火，皮肤摩擦的触感让鸣瓢打了个激灵。富久田的手有些冰，但是仍然能在鸣瓢裸露的肌肤上带起一丝温度。  
电视机里嘈杂的笑声和交谈声吸引了鸣瓢的注意力，男女嘉宾正讨论着肮脏的大人世界。周六深夜档的节目从来不会放一些小孩子能看的东西，现在也是如此。  
这档节目或许也成了这场性爱必要的铺垫。

鸣瓢的内裤早就不知道被扒到哪里去了，他身下的东西也精神地抬起头。鸣瓢看见富久田在茶几抽屉里翻找什么东西，直到他取出来一个避孕套。好家伙，前一分钟他还在想的玩意儿，这个时候被拿出来了。  
说实话，鸣瓢还真没想过自己未来的性伴侣会是一个男人，更没想过这个人是个比自己小、思维跳脱、几个月前刚搬到他家对面的大学生。  
或许是缺乏经验，富久田将避孕套戴在左手食指和中指上，试探性地伸进鸣瓢后穴中翻搅。有点涨，鸣瓢迷迷糊糊的这么想着。等到鸣瓢后面完全化开时，富久田身下也早已撑起一顶小帐篷。他拉开裤拉链，让那个精神起来了的东西探出脑袋，彰显它的存在感。富久田又重新拿了一个避孕套，把它戴在了自己精神抖擞的老二上。  
一套动作下来完美流畅，妈的，这家伙以前绝对没少干过这种事，鸣瓢在心里吐槽道。不过也只是在心里说，毕竟成年人的交流有时候不需要语言。

富久田进去时鸣瓢没忍住叫出了声，这一下把他弄得又疼又爽。没等鸣瓢缓过来，富久田就抓着他的腰开始打桩。天堂地狱一线之隔，也不过如此了。  
如果鸣瓢这边是感官直冲云端之上的话，富久田这里就是在快感的泥潭里挣扎，两人都是第一次干事，生涩是自然会有的。开头抽插的那几下，鸣瓢没把他的枪绞到走火。真的好紧，不过后来放松了许多，没有让富久田难堪到三分钟完事。  
原来男人被人操了也会这么爽的吗？这是鸣瓢断片之前脑子里想的最后一句话。

隔天鸣瓢是在沙发上醒来的，自己没有一丝不挂地躺着，内裤和T恤也好好地穿在身上，除了垃圾桶里多了两个被用过的避孕套，还有自己脑子和屁股有点痛以外，其他一切和与原来一样干净整洁，就像富久田那天晚上没来过他家一样。

后来的几天晚上富久田都没有去鸣瓢家，鸣瓢多做的那份饭自然也没人吃了。  
实在没有忍住好奇的鸣瓢在一周后敲开了富久田家的门。“...前辈？”一颗顶着蓬乱的水蓝头发的脑带探出了门，富久田穿着睡衣，戴着眼镜，脸也没洗的就出来开门。鸣瓢看着眼前这个一副颓废样子的人，开始怀疑他是不是富久田的孪生兄弟什么的。  
“...那个，前辈是有什么事吗？”富久田呆愣在原地，也不知道给鸣瓢让一条道。  
“你在家里 就是这么颓废下去等发霉的吗？”鸣瓢看到富久田的屋子里的客厅，那里干净的跟他刚搬来时差不多的空荡，只放了一张沙发，还有地上一堆乱七八糟的书。  
尴尬的沉默。  
“..抱歉啊，前辈。”富久田开口打破尴尬的局面，但是局面显然变得更尴尬了，“..为什么要道歉？”鸣瓢不解。  
富久田笑了，他笑得一脸心虚，“啊，我对前辈做了那种事情，前辈难道不生气吗？”  
“我又不会吃了你。”鸣瓢无奈地笑，不过他这句话让富久田欣喜异常。  
“前辈没有讨厌我吗真是太好了。”富久田脸上那种原本心虚的表情立马变成了释然般的微笑。“我还能来前辈家里来吃饭吗？”鸣瓢放声大笑起来，“当然可以。”

他俩谁也说不清这种暧昧地关系可以持续多久，不过起码在两人其中一方搬离这个地方之前，他们都可以尽情地享受每个周六晚上一起看深夜档电视节目的时间。足够幸运地话，那位大学生或许能再次用上茶几抽屉里的避孕套。

**Author's Note:**

> 十分感谢看到这里的各位，一篇没有什么价值的文章


End file.
